Those Little Moments
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: ALL FOLLOWERS OF METAL AWARDS SHOULD READ! We don't remember days, we remember moments. Here are the most favorited moments from Metal Awards. Read and review. :)


**Okay guys. So I know I haven't updated Metal Awards for a few-okay, maybe _a lot_-months now. With school and all. That's why I'm sorry to say that Metal Awards has been deleted due to it being against some rules. I would just like to thank all those that reviewed, favorited and followed the story. Metal Awards has been my most popular story ever and my very first multi-chapter story. For those who awaited the next Zero-G chapter of it I'm very sorry, but I lost the drive to type it up. I deserve any flames you might send me. **

**So in order to redeem what little pride as a writer I have left here are some of the epic moments from Metal Awards. Most are fan favorites while others are my favorites. I hope you enjoy this fic. :)**

**I don't own MFB. **

* * *

"Now it's time to announce the next cate-."

Skylark topped talking as the white screen dropped sown.

"Oh-kay. What .GLOB!"

Everyone began laughing at the image.

Doji and Ziggurat were suspended in the air by some ropes attached to the roof of the stadium. There were wearing nothing but their boxers and pink, sparkly ballet tutus and tiaras complete with make-up. On their exposed stomachs was Rago and Ryuga's signatures.

The reporters and fans from outside the stadium were having fun taking pics. Even the ones inside were receiving the pictures on their phones.

"Can somebody get me a copy?" Lots of it?" said Skylark through laughs.

"Got it!' yelled Skyler from backstage.

In the audience Ryuga gave a thumbs up to Rago who returned a thumbs up of his own.

* * *

The sky rumbled and a shot of thunder made its way to them. Skyler pointed to the ballerinas making the thunder redirect.

_CRAAAAAAAAAACK!_

Just like Ash and Pikachu, Doji and Ziggurat ended up black and smoking.

"WE'RE STILL IN THE AIR!" complained Doji.

"Wait for it," said Skyler, smirking slightly.

"GET US DOWN FROM HERE!" they yelled.

"I said wait for it, didn't I? You should really work on your patience."

Finally, the rope broke and the two masterminds fell...

_SPLASH!_

...into the pool...

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

"Piranhas. Nice touch," commented Rago as Ryuga began to record the scene with his video phone.

* * *

"WAIT!" called out the blonde," I have something to ask you."

"The audience fell silent as they awaited the oh-so important question.

"What's slash?"

Cue anime-falls.

"Well...you se...uhm...it's when...uh..."

Chris stood up from where he was sitting with the other Legend Bladers," Slash is a term used people in a romantic relationship with the same sex. Mostly in a males case. In some, this is also called 'yaoi', 'shonen-ai' or 'bromance.' In short, two boys paired with each other."

The audience sweatdropped at the Winter Blader's blunt but actually true definition.

* * *

Without warning, the scarred teen began chasing the host on stage, which was pretty good for someone wearing heels.

WARNING! YAOI SCENE COMING UP.

Skylark stopped abruptly and extended a foot out. Kyoya tripped on it and Nile extended his arms out of instinct. Because of the height difference Kyoya sent thew two of them falling down on the floor...

...kissing.

The die hard yaoi fans went wild. The other Bladers had their eyes wide and some were either covering them or covering those off younger, innocent Bladers. Tsubasa and Ryuga covered the eyes of Yuu's and Kenta's respectively. Aguma was blocking Titi and Sarah's view of the stage.

Sorry for the inconvenience. We interrupt this program due to a rampaging Kyoya, some tornadoes, chairs being lifted from the ground, girls pulling down their dresses, WBBA officers trying to calm him down, Kyoya attacking said officers...KYOYA! WHAT THE HELL?! That broke my angel wing! Do you have any idea how much actual feathers cost?! Oh look, Whitney has a taser.

"Welcome back to Metal! Awards! Sorry for the news: Whitney is a bad aim and accidentally hit some of the audience instead. Good news; She got frustrated and threw the taser directly at Kyoya's head, knocking him out. Worse News: He is currently in the infirmary along with some of the electrocuted audience and won't be able to participate in the next awarding. Better news: I think the fans have a lot of photos and videos so we won't be forgetting that scene anytime soon. Horrible news..."

The camera zoomed out to reveal destroyed chairs, torn curtains, half of Skylark's angel wings broken and some of the audience looking like KO'd Pokemon and being dragged to the infirmary.

"...the stadium got destroyed."

As if on cue, the catwalk hung above stage crashed behind Skylark who sighed," I should've gotten that insurance."

* * *

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Nile came running through the doors followed by an anime boy's worst nightmare.

Fangirls.

"WE WANT ANOTHER NILEXKYOYA SCENE OR ELSE!" they said in unison.

"Or else what?" asked Ryuga.

Oh, Ryuga. You shouldn't have asked that.

"Where's Skylark when you need her?!" yelled Ginga, who ducked an oncoming flying shoe.

Tsubasa was still listening to his MP3, successfully hidden from any fangirl's line of sight.

* * *

The audience clapped for the WBBA director but it was quickly stopped when they looked at the seat next to Ginga where the winner was _supposed _to be.

Suddenly, steam began to crawl on stage as an ominous voice began to narrate something even I can't understand but still decided to use.

_The phoenix hope, _

_Can wing his way through the desert skies, _

_And still defying fortune's spite; _

_Revive from ashes and rise._

"THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX!" A platform began to rise on stage as the voice continued to speak its chant and the spotlights spun around dramatically before landing on the platform revealing...

...Nothing.

"Hey! Pull it back down! I didn't step on in time!"

The audience sweatdropped and Ginga facepalmed," Dad..."

_The phoenix hope, _

_Can wing his way through the desert skies, _

_And still defying fortune's spite; _

_Revive from ashes and rise._

"THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX!" The platform rose again, this time with Ryo in his 'full' Phoenix disguise.

The audience began laughing.

"What?! I stepped on in time!"

"Dad! You're not wearing pants!"

Ryo looked down and blushed in embarrassment. "Start it up again!" he yelled as the platform sunk down.

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big hug _

_Here from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

"WRONG SONG!" said Ryo as he rose up and sunk back down again.

Ryutaro sighed and placed the award back on the podium as the audience continued to laugh.

"This is going to take a while."

_Many failed entrances later..._

"...THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX!"

The platform rose once more and this time Ryo was on it, fully pants-ed with no trouble.

Ginga began clapping, waking up the audience who were all now sleeping at the time, causing a rather synchronized chain reaction of applause.

Reiji, who managed to stay awake for some reason, nudged Ryutaru on the ribs.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Skylark screamed loudly enough for everyone in the stadium to here. And she was in the infirmary.

"THAT IS A BLASPHEMY TO THE WORLD OF MUSIC! MAKE IT STOP!"

With that, Skylark jumped out of bed, ripped the accursed device of her head and ran like hell out of the infirmary.

"What did you make her hear?" asked Kyoya who was just on the next bed, his arm covered in a sling.

"Dora the explorer theme mash up with Barney theme," replied Whitney simply.

"Ohhhh..." said the patients listening in on their conversation.

"Don't you have an awards show to watch or something?" snapped Skylark.

"It's still on commercial break," said Sora who finally recovered from his fainting spell.

"Who are you again?" asked the two OC's in unison.

"OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

* * *

While this was happening two guards walked up to the duo which was now dubbed as the 'The Princesses of Maniacs.'

"Mr. Doji and Mr. Ziggu-"

"THAT'S DOCTOR ZIGGURAT TO YOU!"

"Whatever. We found your clothes," said one of the guards.

"About time," said the doctor," Let's go Doji."

"I don't know. This dress is getting quite comfortable."

Guard#1 snickered which earned him a nudge to the ribs by Guard#2.

"What is in that juice you drink?"

Doji shrugged and took a sip.

"You comin' or what?" asked #1.

Dr. Ziggurat sighed and forcibly dragged Doji away from his beloved juice.

"NO! MY BELOVED JUICY! GET YOUR HANDS OF ME PRINCESS OF ALL RAT MOLES!"

"Rat mole?" wondered #1.

"Oh, so that's what that...thing is," said #2, referring to the odd pet of Ziggy.

* * *

Skylark took a sip from a glass of water on the stadium as she opened the envelope. Her eyes widened and she spat the water out getting Ginga-who was unfortunately sitting on the front row-dripping wet.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Simi read the envelope and frowned," Is this serious? No joke?" "I'm afraid it is."

"The winner is Dark Wolf."

Awkward Silence.

"WHAT?!" screamed the original cast from Season 1. A chorus of 'boos' started everywhere.

"Wait," said Skylark, silencing the audience.

"Where is Doji?"

Everyone looked at the back where Doji was _supposed_ to be. Instead all they saw was a seven-year old with black and yellow hair who was wearing a black tuxedo with a purple dress shirt. Wolf was currently playing with a PSP, oblivious to the stairs being directed to him.

"Hey Wolfie! Where's your owner?" asked Ziggurat's bey, Screw Capricorn (I think).

"How should I know where that geezer is?" he said not taking his eyes off the screen for even a second.

* * *

"I found it!" said Ryuto holding up a notebook.

Or maybe not.

_A while later..._

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!"

"CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT! CLOSE THAT BLASPHEMY TO LITERATURE!"

Skylark who was heading to her dressing room had to braced herself against the wall to avoid a collision with Ryuga and Ryuto. The two Kishatus were running at the speed of...uhm...something really speed-y. The authoress was about to catch up to them when she noticed one of her notebooks lying on the floor.

"Oh..." she said in understanding.

On the cover was the label 'Yaoi Stories'

* * *

Skylark furiously crossed out her name from the last award," Seriously, I will never understand why I created that OC in the first place. Anyway, that's all for today see you next ti-"

She was interrupted by the sound of squealing fans and paled when she saw the glass wall dividing the fans section from the characters. The door of said glass wall was open and the fans were piling out to the characters section. Everyone began screaming for random reasons-fear of the fangirls and excitement at getting up close to the characters. Soon, beys began flying and stuff were being thrown.

"Belated April Fools everybody!" yelled Skyler over the noise, the key for the glass wall was dangling in her hands.

"NOT ANOTHER FANWAR!" screamed Skylark as she ducked behind her podium.

* * *

"This award's recipient takes persistence to a whole new level," said Hailey," No matter how much his plans are foiled he still stands up with a bigger and better plan under his sleeve. And the winner is..."

Suddenly, crab balloons began to rise out of nowhere. Some of the audience yelped out of surprise while others poked at them childishly. The biggest crab balloon rose next to the host with a piece of paper tied to it. Hailey reached out and untied the paper before announcing the name.

"TETSUYA WATARIGINI!"

The audience clapped for the crab-obsessed blader but then stopped when they saw no one was coming to accept the award.

"Uh...Tetsuya?" called Skylark.

"Uhm, Earth to Tetsuya Watarigini. Tetsuya Watarigini, come in crab-boy," said Hailey.

"CRAAAAAAABBBBBY!'

Everyone looked up to the balcony seats where Tetsuya was standing on the edge of it, a vine in his hands.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIYAIIIIYAIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He gave a Tarazan-like yell as he swung towards the stage, grabbed the Golden Pegasus and swung out an open window at the other side of the stadium.

"That was...weird," Hailey commented.

"Uh-huh," Skylark agredd.

* * *

Team Starbreakers and Dungeon looked up when the bathroom door opened. They were blinded for a moment by the weird white light from the door but they could make out the silhouette of Masamune. Once the light cleared they were finally able to see the Unicorn Blader.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" All of them were rolling on the floor laughing with tears in their eyes while they clutched their stomachs.

Masamune's usually tri-colored hair was now dyed in various colors. It looked like a rainbow tried to eat his head off but ended up puking all over him.

From behind him, Mikoto fist-bumped Skylark," That's what he gets for dyeing my hair pink that one time."

"What's going on? Why are you guys laughing?" he asked. Jack stopped laughing to hand him the mirror he was using a while ago. Masamune took it and saw his new hairstyle.

"I look...," he started. Everyone leaned to see his reaction.

"Horrible? Ugly? Weird? Hilarious?" Mikoto guessed.

"FABULOUS!"

Everyone in the room promptly facepalmed.

* * *

"Keep glaring at him any longer and you're going to need a second eye patch," Damian commented not even bothering to look up from his video game. Jack didn't seem to hear him as he continued to glare at Masamune who was combing his rainbow-colored hair.

"Nobody..." Jack started.

"Nobody what?" asked Damian looking up from his video game.

"NOBODY'S HAIR SHOULD BE MORE FABULOUS THAN MINE! I MUST WIN THE 'BEST HAIR' AWARD AT ALL COSTS!"

"Oh boy..." the Kerbecs wielder muttered.

"Let's go."

"Wha-?"

Before he could say anything else the midget found himself being pulled by his cape.

"Operation: De-Fabulize-Unicorn-Boy's-Hair-so-I-could-win-the- Best-Hair-award is a go!"

* * *

"JAAAAACK! DAAAAAMIAN!" came Masamune's voice," COME BACK HERE YOU PSYCHOTIC ARTIST! YOU TOO SMURF!"

"I am never getting involved in one of your plans ever again," Damian hissed to Jack who was running by his side.

"It was worth it," said Jack looking behind just in time to see Masamune walk through the stadium doors. The Unicorn wielder's rainbow-colored hair was gone. His hair was gone period. This time the audience's laughter was directed at him and his shiny scalp. Some even pulled out their phones and began to take pictures of him.

"You can't have fabulous hair if you don't have any fabulous hair at all!" the artist called out. This angered Masamune further and proceeded to chase down the two American bladers.

* * *

**And that's it. Thank you for reading. It means a lot. I hope you can forgive me for being a bad updater.  
**

**Skyler: And before we end this fic Skylark wanted us to make an appearance in honor of us. So...hi and bye.  
**

**Whitney: Thank you for handling our chapters of craziness.**

**Wanda: We hope to see you again next time. **

**Mark: Hopefully we'll see you all soon.**

**Skylark: This has been Metal Awards. :)**


End file.
